


Stay

by Dresupi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, I'm so sorry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Science Bros, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sort of in Age of Ultron, but not really.  Bruce has to leave, Tony wants him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kweandee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweandee/gifts).



> Kweandee prompted: "Can you do a Tony/Bruce with that song "Stay" by Rihanna for your song fics collection :)" 
> 
> Title from the song. :) 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs)

"You don't have to leave, you know."

Tony's voice cut through the silence in the room.  Bruce paused momentarily, halfway through folding one of his shirts. 

"I can't stay." 

"You can, though.  I'd protect you.  They'll take you away over my dead body." 

Bruce closed his eyes.  "That's what I'm afraid of." 

Tony's arms slipped around his waist, his head resting on his shoulder.  "I can't...please don't go." 

He took a deep breath, trying to memorize the way he felt, pressed against him.  "You'll be fine.  Tony..."  

The other man shook his head, his beard scratching the back of Bruce's neck.  "I won't.  You don't...you don't understand." 

The harsh laugh surprised him.  He didn't know he was even capable of such a sound right now.  "You think I don't know what I'm doing? You think I don't realize?" Bruce turned, cupping the back of Tony's head, gazing into his eyes.  "I had to watch Betty move on without me.  Watch her move on, get married...do you think that was easy?  Do you think it's going to be easy to have to see you do it?" 

"I won't, though..."  Tony's eyes glimmered with tears.  "I won't." 

Bruce leaned forward, pressing a rough kiss to his lips.  "You will.  And you'll be happier for it." 

Tony surged forward, grasping his lapels, tugging at them desperately.  "Bruce, don't go.  Please." 

"I am dangerous." 

"Not to me." 

"Yes to you.  Yes to everyone.  I am dangerous...I can't put you in danger anymore." 

"Where are you going to go?  Where aren't you a danger to anyone?  Where on Earth are you going to--" 

"I don't KNOW..." Bruce took a few deep breaths, calming his heartbeat.  "I don't know." 

"Let me help you." 

"You've done enough." 

"Obviously not, if you're--" 

"This ISN'T your fault..." He was kissing him again.  Clutching him as tightly as Tony was clutching him.  "Not your fault. It's not." 

"You weren't in control of--" Tony tried to rationalize.  "You weren't--"

"That is the understatement of the century..." 

"NO, I meant.  It wasn't...your fault." 

"And it never is.  It doesn't change the fact that it happened.  People died.  Because of me.  Because I wasn't in control.  I have to...go somewhere and be alone." 

Tony's hands were in his hair and Bruce didn't want to go.  Didn't want to leave this time.  He wanted to put it in his hands.  Let him fix it for him.  He leaned forward, breath ragged as he kissed him one last time. 

"I need to go." 

"You don't though..." 

Bruce sighed.  Feeling every single rip as his heart was torn apart, piece by tiny piece.  "Tony...I'm going." 


End file.
